la llegada de un nuevo amigo
by rams the hedgehog
Summary: un nuevo erizo llega a mobius, pronto lo conoceran y descubriran un terrible secreto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nuevo en fanfic asi que les vengo con un capitulo sobre mi erizo que lo disfruten ^^

**Capitulo 1: la llegada de un nuevo amigo**

Todos estaban emocionados por conocer al nuevo vecino de amy en mobius city, amy les había dado la noticia a todos sobre su nuevo vecino.

Sonic: alcanzaste a ver como era?

Amy: no, solo se que es un erizo color blanco

Rouge: y que esperamos? Vamos a conocerlo

Cuando se acercaron a su casa pudieron observar a un erizo color blanco con mechones negros y uno rojo, todos se acercaron a saludar.

Amy: ammm hola soy amy, tu vecina, como te llamas?

Rams: ah hola, soy rams, rams the hedgehog

Sonic: hola rams, soy Sonic the hedgehog, y ellos son cream, rouge, tails, knuckles, shadow y espio

Rams: hola ^^

Sonic: bien, dejanos ayudarte a meter tus cosas a tu nueva casa.

Rams: gracias

Ya cuando terminaron, todos se sentaron en la sala de rams y platicaron un buen rato

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

bueno esta historia muy corta pero continuara, y por si lo estoy haciendo mal, solo aconséjenme de como hacer un fanfic, también si quieren que un personaje suyo aparezca solo mándenme sus características, personalidad etc.


	2. Capitulo 2: oscuro secreto

Hola, regrese, me tarde en hacer este capitulo porque estaba ocupado pero bueno, aquí esta.

**Capitulo 2: oscuro secreto**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y rams despertó en el suelo con una cara asustada.

Rams: no no no… no puede ser, por favor que no haya pasado nada.

Salio de su casa y se encontró con amy.

Amy: hola rams, que te paso?

Rams: mm nada.

Se calmo y se dirijio a su casa.

Rams: agh… no puedo seguir asi, tengo que parar esto

El celular de rams sono y el contesto

Rams: hola

Sonic: rams, nos puedes ayudar a pelear contra unos robots

Rams: ok, voy para alla

Rams: llegue lo mas rápido que pude

Sonic: no te preocupes

Shadow: hey¡ dejen de hablar y ayúdenme

Los 3 erizos pelearon hasta que eggman se le acerco.

Eggman: maldito Sonic, esta será la ultima vez que… espera un momento, ahh rams, no esperaba verte aquí

Rams: de que hablas? Ni siquiera te conozco

Eggman: tu no, pero yo a ti si… hazles un favor a tus amigos y no te enojes

Sonic: a que se refiere?

Rams: nada

Eggman: jajajaja, no les piensas decir

Rams: BASTA¡

Eggman: y por que he de hacerlo?

Rams: dije BASTAAAAAAA¡

Un aura roja cubrió a rams, su piel se volvió roja y sus pupilas desaparecieron

Eggman: jajaja, mejor se los dejo a ustedes 2

Sonic: pero que…

Rams empezó a destruir todo lo que veía, shadow y Sonic trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron, parecía que el estuviera hipnotizado

Sonic: rams reacciona¡

Rams volvió a su color normal y cayo de rodillas

Rams: no puede ser, volvió a suceder…

Sonic: oye, que fue eso?

Rams: no lo se, a veces… cuando me enojo o veo sangre me pasa eso y yo… no puedo evitarlo

Sonic: no te preocupes hallaremos una forma de solucionarlo

shadow: lo mejor será que descanses (hasta que habla XD)

se retiraron de aquella zona y cada quien se dirigió a su casa

**fin del capitulo 2**

bien, aquí acaba el capitulo 2, continuara, por favor dejen reviews además quiero unos cuantos consejos.


	3. Chapter 3: venganza

Hola… regrese con la continuación… bueno empezemos

**Capitulo 3: venganza**

***en casa de Sonic***

Rouge: en realidad paso?

Sonic: desgraciadamente, si

Knuckles: como podemos solucionar eso?

Shadow: cres que podamos usar las chaos emeralds para eso?

Sonic: no lo se

Tails: supongo que podríamos intentarlo solo debo saber el origen de ese problema

***en casa de rams***

Rams despertó y salio de su casa

Rams: agh… paso otra vez, ojala no haya hecho nada malo

Eggman: ah, veo que ya te controlaste

Rams: que quieres?¡

Eggman: amm nada, sígueme si quieres saber porque te pasa eso

Rams accedió a seguirlo a su nave y le explico las razones de porque le pasaba eso

Eggman: bueno, en primer lugar, si quieres saber el nombre de ese poder se llama CHAOS RAGE, ese poder lo obtuviste por una sola razón. Fue hace mucho tiempo…

Rams: solo dime la razón¡

Eggman: ok ok, Sonic asesino a tu novia (Mayra the hedgehog)

Rams: que?... agh (dolor de cabeza)

Eggman: ooh, asi que no recuerdas nada de esa noche?

Rams: no, ella es lo único que recuerdo

Eggman: oh bueno, ya te dije que paso, ahora que haras?

Rams tomo del cuello a eggman mientras su sus ojos trataton de ponerse rojos

Rams: solo llévame hasta Sonic

Eggman: esta bien, no necesitas enojarte conmigo, suéltame y comenzare a buscarlo

Fue un largo viaje y rams espio la conversación que tuvo con un robot suyo.

Eggman: todo marcha según el plan

Robot: por que lo dice doctor?

Eggman: rams tiene un gran poder y ni Sonic puede contra el

Robot: en realidad eso paso doctor, Sonic asesino a aquella erizo?

Eggman: no… fui yo, solo de esa forma podría usar ese poder

Rams: QUE?¡ pagaras por esto eggman

Eggman: oh no

***en otro lugar***

Sonic: no encuentro a rams por ninguna parte

Shadow: donde se habrá metido?

Tails: hey, que es eso en el cielo?

Knuckles: es una nave de eggman pero por que esta…? Aléjense¡ se va a estrellar

Cuando la nave cayo eggman salio a esconderse detrás de Sonic.

Sonic: eggman que pasa?

Eggman: se volvió loco, yo no hice nada

Sonic: de que estas hablando?

Rams salio del humo en su forma DARK.

Sonic: que le hiciste?

Eggman: nada

Shadow, knuckles y Sonic lucharon contra el pero el intento fue en vano.

Sonic: no le hacemos ningún daño

Tails: rams, intenta calmarte, no queremos hacerte daño

Rams: me calmare cuando eggman muera, asesino a Mayra

Sonic: Mayra, quien es Mayra?

Eggman: mmm no se

Sonic: di la verdad

Eggman: de acuerdo, era su novia

Eggman intento correr pero rams lo alcanzo y lo tomo del cuello

Eggman: no espera, crees que a Mayra le gustaría que fueras un asesino?

Rams: Mayra?

Rams se distrajo y eggman le saco sangre con una jeringa, esto hizo que rams lo soltara… eggman se dirigio a su nave y coloco la sangre en una maquina

Eggman: por fin¡ aprecien mi nuevo invento, el EGG-ATOMIC

El robot de eggman golpeo en la cabeza a rams y este se desmayo. Sonic, shadow y knuckles trataron de pelear contra el pero era muy fuerte. Después de largas horas de lucha, rams despertó.

Rams: debo ayudarlos pero como?

Busco en el avión de tails aver si encontraba algo que le sirviera

Rams: que es esto, las 7 chaos emeralds? He oído hablar de ellas, se dicen que tienen un gran poder, tal vez pueda usarlas

***en el lugar de la batalla***

Eggman: que les pasa? Yo crei que eran mas fuertes jajajajaja

Shadow: todavía no terminamos

Sonic: oigan, que es eso?

Rams: eggman, vengo por ti

Eggman: jajaja, ni siquiera el poder de las chaos emeralds me puede detener

Rams: no solo usare las chaos emeralds

Eggman: de que hablas?

Rams: tu solo observa… ustedes 3, fuera de aquí, no quiero que les pase nada

Sonic: estas seguro?

Rams: si

Eggman: que vas a hacer?

Rams: CHAOS RAGE¡

El robot de eggman exploto y cuando todo acabo Sonic y los demás fueron al lugar en el que el robot cayo. Pudieron ver a rams en su forma normal y eggman estaba de rodillas

Eggman: vas a matarme?

Rams: no, no sere como tu, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión

Eggman salio corriendo

Sonic: como hiciste todo eso?

Rams: jeje, aprendi a controlar mi poder

Knuckles: bueno, salgamos de aquí.

**Fin**

Bueno al fin termino… si quieren saber las apariencias de rams y de Mayra visiten mi Facebook: zombipunk ram hell rodriguez

ADIOS ^^


End file.
